A Esposa de um Herói
by Felisbela
Summary: Mais uma vez Goku tinha salvado o mundo, mas dessa vez, sua escolha tinha atingido os seus entes mais queridos. [One-shot] – [Casal: Goku e Chi-Chi] – [Alerta: Pós-Saga do Cell]


**A ESPOSA DE UM HERÓI **

Gohan não queria falar o quê tinha acontecido, mas era claro que Chi-Chi não iria deixar barato e no mesmo momento, ela conseguiu retirar a verdade dos lábios do filho de onze anos. Ela tentou negar a verdade por um momento, e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, analisando o quê tinha acontecido. Chi-Chi tinha descoberto que estava gravida, mas nem teve a oportunidade de contar a surpresa para o marido. Goku tinha partido para o outro mundo sem saber que eles teriam mais um filho.

Ela não escutou Gohan chamar. A única coisa em sua mente era nas palavras do filho: "Papai disse que seria horrível para nós, mas ele decidiu continuar morto, como uma maneira de proteger a Terra de guerreiros que tinham interesse nesse mundo por causa do pode dele." Aquelas palavras não faziam sentido para Chi-Chi. Ela conseguia ver o marido preferindo ficar em outro mundo, longe da família para salvar a Terra de uma destruição, mas esse seu marido não era seu. Não era o Goku que tinha casado, aquele era o homem que era o herói do mundo, o guerreiro mais forte do universo e não o seu marido que repetia três vezes o prato de cada refeição.

Chi-Chi não queria ter que lidar com a escolha do herói, mas sim conviver com seu marido cabeça de vento, que tinha uma fixação com lutas e torneios que envolviam artes márcias.

A mulher se lembrou do momento em que ele caiu doente e tinha sido naquela semana que ela tinha descoberto que Goku tinha plantado uma nova semente dentro do seu ventre. E ela nem teve a chance de ficar feliz, pois a preocupação com o marido a tomou todo o espírito. Ele se debatia inconsciente na cama, sua febre não passava e ele tinha começado a falar, como se seus sonhos fossem mesmo a realidade. Para completar, Gohan estava longe de sua proteção e ele não sabia quando ele iria voltar da luta. Sofria por ver o marido naquele estado e sabia que o descanso não iria vir tão cedo.

Como previsto, depois de curado, Goku foi treinar para a batalha levando Gohan consigo. Mais uma vez ela ficou brava, mas sabia que seu marido herói era o único que traria a paz novamente para a Terra. Essa era a verdade para Chi-Chi e enquanto ela via seu marido lutar em frente à TV nem passou pela sua cabeça que ele não daria conta da luta. Para Chi-Chi era impossível. Seu marido era invencível, o mais forte do universo! Mas de repente ele tinha se dado por vencido. Chi-Chi não aguentou e desmaiou pela segunda ou terceira vez. A quarta vez foi quando o próprio Goku colocou seu até então filho único em campo de batalha para matar o Androide Cell. Ele só estava ficando louco! Era o que todo mundo pensava, mas como diz o ditado, filho de peixe, peixinho é Gohan era um ótimo lutador que tinha alcançado o nível do pai e que era capaz de ir além das expectativas dos três únicos Saiya-jins que a Terra possuía.

- Mamãe, está tudo bem com a senhora? – Gohan chegou perto da mãe e a tocou nos braços. Chi-Chi olhou para o filho, mas Gohan percebeu que sua mãe estava perdida na sua mente, dificilmente ela iria sair dali. – Está tudo bem com o bebê?

Gohan tinha ficado super feliz com a novidade de ter um irmãozinho, mas ele não deixava a preocupação de lado. Desde que tinha contato a decisão de Goku de permanecer em outro mundo, sua mãe tinha se enterrado em um estado depressivo. Ele observou sua mãe colocar uma de suas mãos encima da barriga para depois colocar seu rosto no tampo da mesa.

- Mamãe, o papai fez isso para nos proteger. – Gohan explicava para Chi-Chi, mas ela não parecia escutar ou não procurava entender.

Ela passou o dia naquele estado, aérea de seus trabalhos domésticos, enfurnada dentro da cozinha. Gohan vez ou outra deixava o seu quarto e passava para ver como sua mãe estava, mas vendo que ela ainda não estava disposta a conversar, voltava para o quarto, para aquilo que Chi-Chi teria orgulho em ver Gohan fazendo: estudar.

Quando o dia terminou, Chi-Chi se enterrou na cama o mais depressa possível, mas o sono custou a vir.

- Goku... – em meio às lágrimas, a imagem do marido se formava a sua frente, criada por sua mente com a esperança de ver o marido novamente. E repetindo o nome de seu marido, ela conseguiu adormecer e entrar na terra dos sonhos, onde ali, Goku estava vivo.

Igualmente na vida real, Chi-Chi se encontrava muito triste também em seus sonhos. Ali, ela chorava copiosamente a escolha do marido de nunca mais voltar pra Terra.

- Você preferiu partir e nos deixar sozinhos. – ela dizia em soluços. – Sozinhos... eu, Gohan e o nosso pequeno filho... – ela passava agora a mão da barriga. – Maldita a hora em que eu fui engravidar. – Se ela pudesse escolher, não gostaria de estar gravida, não quando o seu marido se encontrava morto, não depois de tanto esforço para Goku optar por continuar morto.

Até então Chi-Chi se encontrava com a cabeça baixa, presa em suas próprias palavras e no ressentimento que possuía com o marido. Um vento sobrou os fiapos de seus cabelos e quando ela olhou em direção do vento, seu marido apareceu diante de si. Ela olhou assombrada para o quê viu e os dois se fitaram. Ele agachou para ficar mais perto da mulher e tocou em seus ombros.

- Me desculpe Chi-Chi. – Goku disse.

O toque de seus dedos sobre seu rosto, por um momento a reconfortou, mas as palavras que saíram dos lábios do marido a despertaram para a escolha que ele teve.

- Você não podia ter escolhido a morte, Goku. Por quê você fez isso conosco? – era o que Chi-Chi perguntava a ele. Seus olhos escuros fixos nas feições do marido. A mulher esperou uma resposta que não veio.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele falou, com um fio de esperança no tom de sua voz para que sua esposa a perdoasse.

- Eu estou grávida, Goku. – mas as feições do marido não mudaram para uma de felicidade como tinha sido quando revelou que estava grávida de Gohan. Naquele tempo eles estavam recém-casados e para ambos, só existiam felicidades, mais uma realização na vida dos dois e o começo de uma família. Mas infelizmente o destino tinha sido amargo com a família de Goku. – Você deveria estar aqui comigo, com seus filhos.

- Eu fiz isso p- ela não esperou ele terminar. Já sabia o quê iria sair da boca de Goku, o mesmo discurso que Gohan ficou falando pra ela o dia inteiro.

- Você fez isso para o nosso bem, para nos salvar e nos poupar de um futuro como o quê vivemos recentemente. Os vilões do universo sempre veem para a Terra por sua causa, não é?

Goku abaixou a cabeça, mas os dedos da esposa a ergueram. Ela sentiu o calor que o corpo do marido possuía.

- Me desculpe Chi-Chi. Eu deveria ter falado com você. – ela sentiu sendo abraçada. Chi-Chi enterrou o rosto no peito do marido, mais uma vez protegida por aqueles braços fortes, mais uma vez podendo sentir seus toques, exatamente como ele fazia quando estavam sozinhos, deitados na cama, ela abraçada contra o marido e ele com os braços envolta de seus ombros.

- Não sou só eu que posso ser protegida. – ela disse pra o homem e ele assentiu com um acenar. Ela voltou a olhar para o marido, ainda abraçada ao seu corpo. Ela não queria deixa-lo naquele momento.

- Eu irei sentir muitas saudades, Chi-Chi. Do convívio com você, com Gohan e dessa nova criança que crescerá saudável em seu ventre. Sinto por não poder acompanhar o crescimento desse meu filho.

- Foi a sua escolha, não se lembra? – disse Chi-Chi não deixando de sentir o tom áspero que tinha se revelado em suas palavras.

- Mas eu sempre ficarei com vocês. – seu rosto com os traços sérios, tentando passar certeza no que dizia. – Eu prometo. – ele apertou as mãos da esposa, nas suas. Chi-Chi voltou a chorar na frente de Goku. Ele negava a condição da esposa. – Eu prometo que sempre ficarei com vocês – ele voltou a repetir – Sempre que precisar, quando estiver passando por algum momento difícil, ou quando estiver com saudades minhas, eu virei para ficar com você.

- Você promete? – ele estava com os olhos fixos nos dela e ela enxergou um brilho diferente aparecer nas íris castanhas do marido.

- Eu prometo, Chi-Chi. Eu nunca irei deixá-los sozinhos. Você, Gohan e – ele passou as mãos na barriga da esposa. – e essa criança.

Ela se sentiu tocada pelas palavras ditas por ele. Goku tinha conseguido passar segurança para a sua esposa. A mulher sentiu conforto no que ele dizia e se sentiu menos ameaçada, vivendo naquele mundo sem um marido por perto.

- Eu te amo, Goku. – de repente tinha surgido uma expressão de surpresa no rosto do homem, mas passado alguns segundo, com serenidade ele sorriu para a esposa. Chi-Chi fechou os olhos, não deixando de notar o rosto do marido mais perto do seu. Seus lábios foram tocados pelos dedos de Goku até que estes escorregaram para a região da nuca da mulher. Os dedos dele foram substituídos pelos lábios do marido. Ela sentiu mais uma vez o beijo do marido, nos raros momentos que Goku se rendia aos lábios da esposa. Ele a tomou nos braços, sem muito esforço, como costumava fazer em vida. Chi-Chi se perdeu por um momento, enlaçando seus braços envolta dos ombros do marido, se sentindo segura e protegida. Como se Goku não estivesse mesmo morto e que tudo só passava de um pesadelo.

Goku se distanciou dos lábios da esposa, mas continuou próximo a ela, colocando sua testa contra a dela.

- Eu também te amo, Chi-Chi.

A mulher começou a soluçar nos braços do marido, como se tivesse voltado ao dia do seu casamento. As lembranças do torneio que havia participado só para poder alcançar Goku e faze-lo casar com ela. No começo, ela pensou que o casamento com Goku não daria certo, mas aos poucos ela foi conseguindo revelar os sentimentos que Goku possuía por ela. E cada ano o relacionamento se tornava mais forte, mais intenso, se amando cada vez mais com o passar dos anos. O homem foi aprendendo a lidar com o temperamento difícil da mulher e Chi-Chi passou a não se importar com o jeito relaxado, esquecido e único do marido. Os dois aprenderam a se amar mutuamente e apesar dos dois possuírem muitos defeitos, estes eram esquecidos diante do amor que construíram ao longo dos anos, juntos.

Chi-Chi fechou os olhos e sentiu o sono vindo. Ela lutou em mantê-los abertos. Ela gostaria de ficar ali, com Goku, sendo abraçada por ele, mas de repente ela se lembrou que aquilo não passava de um sonho.

Ela abriu os olhos, e percebeu que estava em sua cama. Ela olhou para o vidro e ainda era noite. O calor do corpo de Goku ainda estava presente em sua pele.

- Não, não pode ter sido um sonho. – lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos e a caírem em suas bochechas. – Era ele mesmo. – Ela se aninhou mais em suas cobertas e começou a sentir o frio invadir a cama. Ela olhou para o espaço em que normalmente Goku dormia. Seu lado favorito do colchão. Ela passou as mãos pelos lençóis e tentou mentalizar a imagem do marido, como tinha feito. Ela queria vê-lo de novo. Os minutos foram passando e o sono verdadeiro chegou. Ela fechou os olhos e pode descansar. Ela teve um sono sem sonhos.

Mas Goku estava ali do seu lado, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo. Seu corpo não estava ali, mas o espírito dele estava. Ele velou o sono da esposa a noite inteira e tentou transmitir para Chi-Chi proteção e conforto.

No outro dia, Chi-Chi acordou fortalecida. Ela acordou cedo e foi direto para a cozinha. Ela fez o café da manhã em especial para Gohan, preparando todas as comidas que seu filho mais gostava. Gohan pareceu surpreso com a motivação da mãe, mas se sentiu feliz e aliviado depois que percebeu que sua mãe havia entendido a posição do pai. Ela se sentou ao lado de Gohan e alisou seu ventre.

- Como está o meu irmãozinho, mãe? – Gohna perguntou a sua mãe, levando uma fatia de pão em sua boca. Ele não deixou de perceber o sorriso que havia aparecido nos lábio de sua mãe.

- Ele está muito bem, Gohan. Eu irei protegê-lo. Eu irei torna-lo forte. Ele será como seu pai. – ela enfim olhou para Gohan e fitou o filho se perdendo nas feições dele. Gohan ficou surpreso diante das palavras ditas pela mãe, mas não falou nada. Se sentia bem por ver a mãe animada daquele jeito e não queria desagrada-la. Ele depois falou que iria estudar em seu quarto e Chi-Chi então começou a limpar os utensílios do café da manhã, perdido nos próprios pensamentos de como o filho que esperava seria.

"_Ele será idêntico a Goku" _ela mentalizou em sua mente, se lembrando do sonho que tinha tido com o marido. Chi-Chi olhou para o seu ventre e voltou a sorrir.

O filho mais novo de Goku e Chi-Chi nasceu saudável e a mulher se surpreendeu o quanto ele era parecido com seu marido. Goten era a cópia fiel de Goku. Se fortalecendo com a aparência idêntica de Goten ao seu esposo, ela decidiu criar seu filho mais novo como um guerreiro. Assim, ele cresceu já lutando desde cedo. Chi-Chi o ensinou a lutar e esperava que em breve Goku pudesse vê-lo. Ela queria que seu marido se surpreendesse com o poder de Goten e sentisse orgulho do filho. Chi-Chi queria que Goku visse o quanto Goten tinha crescido saudável. E assim foi feito.

Chi-Chi renovava as suas esperanças de poder falar novamente com o marido toda vez que via o rosto de Goten e a força de criar duas crianças e cuidar de uma casa sozinha eram retomadas, toda vez que ela lembrava o quê Goku a tinha revelado naquele sonho.

"Sempre estarei com vocês."

Chi-Chi não sabia se aquele tinha sido um sonho ou foi mesmo Goku que havia se comunicado com a esposa, mas Chi-Chi achou que deveria pensar que tinha sido uma mensagem de Goku ao invés de um simples sonho.

Todas as manhãs ela pensava em seu marido e por mais que ela não sentisse, Goku estava ali perto dela, a observando.

Sempre e em todos os dias que se seguiram até a primeira aparição do corpo de Goku na Terra para participar do torneio de artes marciais, sete anos depois.

**FIM**


End file.
